purpose of power
by I AM SPARTAN
Summary: lisanna dies even though natsu went on the mission as well. after losing someone so close he has been told to train with acnologia but what will he be like when he returns. kinda bad summary and if you dont like it dont read it simple. aint gunna tell you the pairings cause i dunno myself.


**July 1st X782**

"Natsu do you remember what happened?" asked a very concerned Mirajane.

"I...we...what...but." Natsu stated while trying to remember the previous events. Suddenly his memory returned to him all at once, his eyes widening in fear of the possible scenarios not that Natsu had too many in his head .he ignored Mirajane's question and quickly asked in fear "how is Lisanna?"

A simple headshake from the Mira confirmed his fears. Lisanna died. In that moment several emotions began to fill Natsu; pain, sadness, anger, hate. But they all died down to be replaced by guilt. Guilt he felt in his inability to protect her, guilt that Mira and Elfmen had lost their sister because of him, guilt that because of him the guild lost a very precious member. He came out his train of thought when he noticed that Mirajane had a sling on her left arm, realising he didn't even know where he was he looked around and saw himself in a bed, by the looks of it a hospital bed with himself covered in bandages. He then looked up the look at the room what first caught his eye was that Mira wasn't the only one with Natsu, the master and Erza where there to. He looked behind them to see a curtain all the way around his bed and to his left a bedside cabinet with some flowers and get well soon cards on. By now he knew he was in the infirmary. "_How long have I been in here?"_ As if the master could read his thoughts he said "you have been unconscious for 3 days now?"

"_3 days... how pathetic." _Natsu thought as he could see the sun set through the curtain. He just stared at the curtain for several minutes with everyone silent before he asked in an emotionless tone "I wonder what his decision is?"

The 3 people with him looked at him confused for a minute before all asking "what are you talking about Natsu?"

However he just sat there staring into the sunset. When Erza saw this she immediately got up and pulled the curtain to reveal the window giving a clear view of the sunset and scenery. In doing so she hoped to get him to start speaking by asking "better?" with a weak smile. However Natsu just sat there staring out, he didn't turn to her and smile, he didn't say yes, he didn't even nod he just stared out. This caused both Mira and Erza to worry about the dragon slayer but the master just shrugged it off thinking he needed time to alone to think so he merely said " Erza, Mira we should be leaving". This made the two girls turn to look at him in shock "but..." was all Mira could say before the master interrupted with a calm tone saying "no buts Mira let's leave Natsu to his thoughts". Both the girls' didn't like the idea however followed the master out.

Over the next several days Natsu had many visitors for various different reasons. Some came to wish him good luck recovering, some came to compliment how well he recovered, some came to say sorry for his loss and some just came to try and talk. But no matter who came he just sat there staring out the window and didn't utter a single word. He even blanked happy which made the whole guild even more worried.

After that not many people came to visit. The only guests he had were Erza, Mirajane and happy. Erza on her visits would come to give him food excepting the fact he wasn't going to speak. Mirajane however would sit there for hours on end saying through sobs how it was her fault that it happened and asking for forgiveness but he never answered, he simply sat there. Happy would spend most of his day there trying to attract Natsu's attention and cheer him up; well at this point even getting Natsu to register his existence would be good enough. But despite everyone's effort the only thing he done was stare out the window and eat, those who visited more even wondered if he slept because no matter when they visited he was always sat there awake and looking out the window.

**One week later**

Mira was on her way to visit Natsu to tell him she had moved in with Erza because she couldn't sleep in the same house that Lisanna lived in anymore. As she entered the guild all the members were starting to return to normal so many didn't see her. As she continued to walk to the infirmary she had a feeling something was wrong "_i wonder what it could be?"_ she thought as she approached the infirmary. She entered the infirmary and walked to the last bay, she didn't need to visit her brother for he had been released when he woke up. As she pulled the away the curtain she jumped in shock as Natsu was nowhere to be seen. She was about to run out of the infirmary to ask everyone if they saw him, but as she pulled away to break out into a run she saw a letter and a circular gold talisman. As she picked it up she realised two more details about it 1) there was a dragon imprinted on the emblem 2) it was the size of her hand. "_What's this about_" she thought as she picked up the letter, she then turned it round to reveal that it was addressed to her, Erza and the master. As soon as she saw this she turned and left the infirmary and ran right into the master's office without knocking.

"i believe there is a reason why you came in without knocking" he said calmly half stating and half asking.

Mira didn't hesitate and said between breaths "Natsu..Gone...letter...talisman...all that left."

The master just sat there and took a sip of tea before spitting it back out jumping from his seat and yelling "WHAT?" Mira now finally caught her breath said with a worried tone "Natsu is gone and I found this talisman and letter on the bed. Also the letter is addressed to me, you and Erza."

"ERZA!" Makarov yelled at the top of his voice so everyone in the guild could hear him "my office now." Within seconds Erza was in the office and closed the door behind her. "Master what is this about and why is Mirajane here?". The master just sighed and replied calmly "sit down we have a letter from Natsu, he is no longer here." As soon as the words left his mouth Erza's eyes widened and sat down without a word. Following in suite so did Mirajane as she handed the letter and talisman to the master. As they sat down the master asked "are you ready?". They both nodded slowly in unison. Makarov sighed yet again before undoing the seal of the letter, at that moment a hologram of Natsu appeared and began to speak;

"Gramps, Erza, Mira I have made this letter to tell you my situation. Igneel has been keeping a close eye on me in case anything happens... so due to me losing someone close because of my weakness Igneel has taken me to train. This training will make me stronger and be able to fight with another element, now you guys are probably gunna be mad at me when I tell you who it is so here i go... the dragon I'm training with is... well he's... he's ... well umm... DAMN IT I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE ITS ACNOLOGIA. Well you guys probably wanna kill me now huh" he joked giving a nervous laugh. "PLEASE DONT KILL ME IF I MAKE IT BACK" he begged while on his hands and knees while crying. After a few seconds he regains his composure "well i don't know how long this trainings gunna take or if I'll even come back so... well anyway the circle thingy with the dragon on... what was it called again... oh I remember now it's called a talisman but anyway it's a special one its magical thingy doesn't do what a normal one does instead it will glow when I'm close to home and it will... it will... it will... DAMN IT I DONT REMEMBER THE OTHER THING... wait was there another thing... UUUUUUHHHHH IT'S SO FLUSTTRATING oh well so that's that. Oh oh two more things one i leave it up to you what you tell the guild & how you tell them and two someone take care of happy." And with that he turns around hangs his head down in shame and with a sad voice says "goodbye".

The hologram fades and the trio sit there for a few minutes in silence to recover from the shock, as soon as they do Mira breaks down crying "it's all... my fault." She says between sobs "Lisanna is... dead because of... me and now... Natsu is gone". Erza crouched down next to her and began rubbing her back in circles while saying "it's not your fault Mira the enemy was to overwhelming and neither of them would blame you. So why don't we discuss what we going to tell the guild, ok?". Mira just lifted her head before turning to Erza with tear lines down her face and giving her a weak smile before saying "ok."

Erza stood up before asking "So master what are we going to tell everyone?" The master looked at her before simply stating "they all have a right to know the truth." he then closed his eyes as Erza and Mirajane nodded. Then the master spoke again "I'll be the one to tell them." And with that he jumped off his desk with the letter and talisman in hand

All three of them walked out on the balcony. Before them was a massive fight with most of the guild members fighting, Erza was the first to react by grabbing the balcony and yelling "STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS, MASTER WISHES TO SPEAK!" With that all the members stopped mid fight and looked at the master. "Thank you Erza" he said before jumping on the balcony rail before saying "like Erza said i wish to discuss with you all. This is a very important and sad matter so please hear me out before asking any questions". And with that the master began explaining the whole situation to the guild.

After the explanation was finished it took everyone about a minute to register what they just heard. But once reality hit they all merely sat there in silence with sad expressions on their face. All but one member. The male by the name of gray fullbuster whom managed to keep his cloths on during the whole explanation sat there in annoyance and thought to himself "_that flame brain idiot's gunna get it when he gets back"_.

Due to the sad news everyone failed to realise the absence of two s-class mages who had crept out during the explanation. When they returned to their apartment one broke out crying mumbling things about how she loves him and how she didn't have the courage to tell him. The other stood there allowing her friend to let loose her emotions while a single thought entered her mind "_please be safe Natsu_" she then closed her eyes as a single tear escaped her left eye and landed on the ground as she then thought _"we'll both wait for you_."


End file.
